villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deathstroke (DC Comics)
Note: Deathstroke is also known as Slade but due to major differences in the characters we have separated them, if you seek information on that particular incarnation of Deathstroke, you can view the article here. Deathstroke is a supervillain from DC comics and one of the world's deadliest assassins, he is also known by the full title of Deathstroke the Terminator and was indeed originally named simply "Terminator" - though Deathstroke was added soon after. His real name is Slade and it was this name that was used to base the main villain of the cartoon series Teen Titans (although as stated above despite sharing a common name they are different villains). His name in the comic books, Deathstroke was not accepted to be what he would be called in the animated 2003 television series, so he is only called Slade. Deathstroke and Deadpool Deathstroke bears an uncanny resemblance to Marvel's anti-hero Deadpool - in name, costume, profession, and powers. The two have met in a Marvel/DC crossover, and Deathstroke was annoyed by Deadpool's constant quipping and virtual indestructibility. It was also stated that Deathstroke was a better fighter, while Deadpool had better healing power. History Lying about his age, Slade enlisted in the army and was soon tested for new techniques in Camp Washington in anticipation of growing troubles in the Vietnam war. There he met Adeline Kane, whom was awed by his skills, and they quickly hit it off. She offered to train Slade privately in guerrilla warfare. In less than a year, Slade mastered every fighting form presented to him. Six months later Adeline and Slade were married and she became pregnant with their child. It was at this time that the Vietnam War reached it's highest peak and Slade was shipped off oversea. While away, Adeline gave birth to their son Grant. Some time later, Slade volunteered for a medical experiment to enhance a soldier's ability to resist truth serums - the experiment did not go over as expected and Slade slipped into a deep coma. However, when he awakened, Slade learned he was able to use 90% of his brain capacity and his physical abilities were raised to nigh-superhuman levels. Slade was refused to rejoin the army, even though his condition had subsided and went into a state of depression and desired to serve his country badly. At this time, Adeline was pregnant with their second child Joseph, and Slade ultimately leaned toward hunting, unable to further his career in the military. He became a world famous safari hunter and great wealth followed soon after, however he still felt unfulfilled. Years later, a group of hired mercenaries broke into the Wilson mansion and kidnapped Joseph. Adeline attempted to rescue her son, but failed in the process. When Slade discovered what had happened to his son, he knew he could not keep the truth from his wife any longer. Slade was not only a world famous safari hunter, he was also one of the world's deadliest and greatest assassins: Deathstroke the Terminator. After promising that he would save their son, they flew to Tangier and fought against a rival mercenary known simply as the Jackal. He told Slade he would not kill his son - if in turn he revealed information on one of his clients. However, before coming to a conclusion on the concept of saving his son for the information, one of the criminals slashed Joseph's neck, rendering him mute. Adeline, enraged, after taking their son to the hospital, tried to kill Slade by shooting him, but only managed to take out his right eye. Afterward, his confidence in his physical abilities was such that he made no secret of his impaired vision, marked by his mask which has a black featureless half covering his lost eye. Teen Titans Deathstroke's vendetta with the Titans began when his oldest son, Grant (who is now known as Ravager) became physically enhanced to carry out a contract to kill or capture the Titans but died as the enhancement proved fatal. Slade swore vengeance on his son's death and blamed the Titans for it. Slade agreed to complete Grant's contract on his behalf. As a result, Slade persistently continued to attack the Titans on a daily basis and even once sent Terra, whom he had manipulated to his side, as a spy to capture the Titans and succeeded. Slade was later beaten by a revived Joseph and Nightwing. Slade was put on trial for his crimes, but was sabotaged by Beast Boy so he could kill Slade himself, who he blamed for Terra's betrayal against the Titans. However, ultimately Beast Boy could not bring himself to do the deed, feeling empathy for his grief when Slade explained his past with Terra and Beast Boy could not blame Terra for her actions she had chosen. Afterward, Slade continued his life as a mercenary, but also acted as an occasional hero, aiding the Titans or acting on his own to help others, most notably when the Team Titans arrived in the 20th Century to assassinate Donna Troy before she could give birth to her son, who in their timeline had grown up into the tyrannical despot, Lord Chaos. His relationship with Garfield Logan had also changed around this time to the point where they became friends as well. Deathstroke would later still fight the Titans on a regular basis as their most recurring foe. Video Game Appearances DC Universe Online Deathstroke is a villain in the online multipleyer game, DC Universe Online. He appears on some missions. In one, you must stop him from killing The Riddler, which he was hired to do. In an alternate future, Deathstroke is presumably killed by the Joker when he fires a missile at both him and Batman. However, this is not certain, as he may have survived the attack thanks to his healing factor. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Deathstroke first appears after the final battle with Darkseid, decapitating someone for not paying on time. He fights the Flash, however he defeated. Later while in Metropolis, he encounters Sub-Zero and proceeds to battle him, but is again defeated. He is then recruited by Lex Luthor along with the Joker and Catwoman. Deathstroke and Joker later takes on Sonya and Kano and puts both of them in submission. After Deathstroke defeats Kano, Joker turns on him and easily knocks him out. Deathstroke aids the heroes and villains against Dark Kahn in the final fight. In his ending, Deathstroke forms a clan of assassins with different abilities called the DeathStrike clan. Injustice: Gods Among Us Deathstroke is one of many playable characters in the DC fighting game, Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a "Gadget User" (main form attacks involving technological weaponry). In the Prime DC universe, Slade was hired to free the Joker from Arkham Asylum and assassinate Batman. He completed the former task, but failed the latter, being easily beaten by The Caped Crusader. In his character ending, after the defeat of Superman and the rise of new national governments, Deathstroke has more contracts than he can handle on his own. He enlists former Regime Elite troopers to his cause, creating The New Titans Batman: Arkham Origins Deathstroke appears in Batman: Arkham Origins, being one of eight assassins hired by Black Mask, later revealed to be the Joker in disguise, to assassinate a young Batman on Christmas Eve. After the Electrocutioner's failed attempt, Deathstroke intercepts Batman on Penguin's ship, The Final Offer, and has a showdown with The Caped Crusader in the ship's fighting pit. After a lengthy battle between the two legends, the world's greatest detective beat the world's deadliest mercenary by kicking him into a wall after Deathstoke then expresses his disbelief at Batman's fighting abilities, before the Dark Knight punches him into unconsciousness. Deathstroke is later found by the GCPD and taken into custody. A few hours heading into the dawn of Christmas, Batman encounters Deathstroke again while the latter is in his prison cell within the Blackgate Peninentiary, after the Joker started a prison riot. Deathstroke tells Batman he is no longer out for his head and that the Joker refused to let him out of his cell in fear of the assassin taking revenge on him for retracting the $50 million bounty on Batman's head. In an after credits scene, Wilson is approached by Amanda Waller. Waller gives him the opportunity to work in The Suicide Squad, a criminal filled unit forced to do helpful tasks in exchange for commuted sentences. The scene ends with Deathstroke contemplating the offer. Arkham City: Lockdown Deathstroke is hired by Hugo Strange to kill Batman by luring him to a steel mill, where Batman takes the bait set up by Slade and fights three thugs. Deathstroke then proceeds to fight Batman but is defeated. He is handed over to the GCPD and is likely sent to Arkham City. TV Appearance ''Teen Titans'' See Slade ''Young Justice'' Deathstroke appears in Young Justice: Invasion, initially voiced by Wentworth Miller and later by Fred Tatasciore.42 This version has long white hair worn in a ponytail and a patch over one eye. In the episode "True Colors", he appears as the Light's new enforcer and intercepts an assasaination attempt on Black Manta by Sportsmaster who escapes onto a helicopter piloted by Cheshire. In the episode "The Fix", Black Manta enlists Deathstroke and Tigress to capture Miss Martian in order to restore Aqualad's mind. Deathstroke and Tigress interrupt a discussion between Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy at a junkyard. Deathstroke easily defeats Lagoon Boy and successfully captures Miss Martian. Black Manta then has Deathstroke monitor Miss Martian's procedure, prepared to set off an explosive charge in Miss Martian's inhibitor collar in case she tries anything. In "Complications", Deathstroke is unaware that Aqualad has already been healed, and that he and Tigress are concocting a plan to help Miss Martian escape. When Sportsmaster and Cheshire infiltrate the sub, Miss Martian takes the opportunity to escape, whilst Deathstroke comes to blows with Sportsmaster, revealing a desire to become a member of the Light's commanders. He is temporarily immobilized by Miss Martian, allowing Sportsmaster and Chesire to escape without blowing Tigress' cover. In the episode "The Hunt", Deathstroke infiltrates the Warworld to steal the Key that operates it when he is sent there by Lex Luthor. In the episode "Summit", Deathstroke is present at a meeting between The Light and The Reach, but was revealed to be Miss Martian in disguise. After the ensuring fight between The Light, The Reach and The Team, Nightwing is overheard congratulating Aqualad for defeating Deathstroke. ''Arrow'' Jeffrey C. Robinson plays Deathstroke in Arrow. It is later revealed that the identity of this Deathstroke was really Wintergreen in disguise. However Slade Wilson, the real Deathstroke later fought and killed Wintergreen. It is noted that the two are friends, Wintergreen is even Slade's son Joe's godfather. In the second season, Slade was fatally injured by an explosion that burned half of his face. Later, he was physically enhanced by a serum named "The Mirakuru" that healed his injuries and gave him super-speed and super strength but at the cost of his sanity. He then heads to Starling City and partners with Sebastian Blood and creates the Blood Cult. Slade knows his former friend Oliver Queen's secret identity as the Arrow and vows to destroy everyone he has ever loved. Then Slade will put an arrow through Oliver's eye. He then kidnaps Oliver's sister Thea and tells her that Malcolm Merlyn is her real father, leaving Thea devastated. Slade frees a bus full of prisoners and offers them a proposal to join him. He and Isabel Rochev then kidnap Roy Harper and transfer his Mirakuru-infected blood to the prisoners. Oliver and John Diggle arrive and rescue Roy, leaving Isabel mortally wounded. Slade then transfers his blood to Isabel, healing her wounds. ''Beware the Batman'' For the main page on Beware the Batman Deathstroke see here ''Son of Batman'' Deathstroke is the main antagonist of the directed to video movie voiced by Thomas Gibson. He was originally a member of the League of Shadows and Ra's al Ghul's right-hand man and future successor until his actions deemed him unworthy in Ra's' eyes. Feeling denied his right, Deathstroke staged as coup d'état to kill Ra's and take his power. After defeating Ra's, Damian Wayne appeared to protect his grandfather, managing to stab Deathstroke's right eye. After escaping with help from Ubu, Deathstroke goes to Kirk Langstrom to work on a project initiated by Ra's al Ghul to use Langstrom's Man-Bat gene splicing formulas on members of the League. He kidnap's Langstrom's family as insurance and kidnaps Talia. In the final climax, Deathstroke shoots Talia and engages in combat with Batman briefly till he resuscitates her in a Lazarus Pit, and Deathstroke and Damian (in Robin garb) encage in a fight which ends with Deathstroke defeated and sinking to the seas, presumably deceased. Powers and Abilities Slade, as stated before, is capable of using 90% of his brain power. Thanks to this, Slade can calculate speed, distance, and time at lightning speeds. Using his superior problem-solving skills, Deathstroke can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics before the battle has begun. He can also devise solutions against superior aspects of his opponent and exploit them to use against them. His timing is nigh-perfect, giving him an advantage over quick opponents and other variables. Slade's physically abilities is also no joke; it has been stated that Slade has the strength of 10 men and has been able of holding his own against opponents like Wonder Woman. Slade is also very fast, exerting himself at a maximum of 30 miles per hour, out performing any Olympic runner. Slade can also dodge bullets and arrows at extraordinary speeds. Lastly, Slade's regenerative healing factor is one of his most key elements, being able of suffering a large amount of pain before succumbing to death. Slade has been known to take gunshots and broken bones without being severely handicapped. He was once impaled clean through his chest, and it did nothing but slow him down and cause great pain, not killing him. Slade also ages much slower than the average person, appearing younger then he actually is. Slade is also immune to most known deadly toxins, harmful substances, and illnesses. Gallery Deathstroke(3).jpg|Deathstroke in the comics Beware The Deathstroke.jpg|Deathstroke in Beware The Batman 000000000Danestroke.jpg|Deathstroke as Dane Lisslow Son_of_Batman_-_Deathstroke_03.jpg|Deathstroke in Son of Batman tumblr_mthkrlPvxY1rl14rno2_1280.png|Deathstroke in Justice League: Flashpoint Paradox Slade_Wilson_COTE.jpg|Deathstroke in Justice League: Crisis of two earths SW_YJ.jpg|Deathstroke in Young Justice Slade_Wilson_Smallville_002.jpg|Deathstroke in Smallville Category:Assassin Category:Supervillains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Old Villains Category:Murderer Category:Masked Villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Military Villains Category:Dictator Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Master of Hero Category:Honorable Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Rivals Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Justice League Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Big Bads Category:DC Universe Online Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Speedster Category:Knifemen Category:Provoker Category:Deal Makers Category:Blackmailers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Parents Category:Young Justice Villains Category:The Atom Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Injustice Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Staff Wielders Category:Ninjas Category:Soldiers Category:Poisoner Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Hawkman Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Kidnapper Category:Living Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Genius Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Bombers Category:Inmates Category:Gadgeteers Category:Mutated Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:On & Off Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Bosses Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Scarred Villains Category:Sadists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Trap Master Category:Traitor Category:Stranglers Category:Trickster Category:Terrorists Category:One-Man Army Category:Nemesis Category:Titular Villains Category:Hijackers Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Gamblers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Smugglers Category:Crackers Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Psychopath Category:Friend of the hero Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Enforcer Category:Empowered Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Paternal Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:True Neutral Category:Obsessed Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Spy Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Hunters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials